The manufacturing of a shoe can be a laborious process done by human hands. Because the process has historically been performed by a person, compensations could be made during the process for variations in materials, tooling, and conditions. Therefore, less precision in the tooling, materials and/or conditions may have been enforced as it was contemplated that the human performing the process could adjust and compensate for the variations in materials, tooling, and conditions. For example, a shoe may be formed around a tooling to give it a desired shape and style. The tooling, in an exemplary aspect, is a last. The last may be handmade or it may be mass produced, but in both scenarios the last may have been formed with a limited precision as it was contemplated that the human using the last to form the shoe would provide compensation for slight variations.